


Be There

by SarahJeanne7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Saves The Girl, F/M, I just really wanted Archie to punch Nick, Protective Archie, bughead - Freeform, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne7/pseuds/SarahJeanne7
Summary: Little rewrite (Big one, actually) of 2x05. I wanted to see Archie kick Nick's ass. I also wanted it to be something involving Veronica because that just felt full circle to me. Just a quick little one shot that popped into my head. All mistakes are my own. Other than that, I own absolutely nothing! Enjoy!





	Be There

_**Well hello all! So, I cannot stand Nick. I would also really like for Archie to punch him in the face. Repeatedly. Although, seeing Veronica and the Pussycats kick his ass was quite satisfying. So this is my little scene rewrite for episode 2x05. Naturally, it's Varchie. They are my ship of ships besides Olicity. This will probably just be a one shot.** _

 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Riverdale, any of its characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 

“Veronica, come on.” Nick attempted to speak seductively as he placed his hand on Veronica's thigh.

“I said no, Nick. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I've already told you, I'm with Archie.” Veronica spoke with steel behind her words and pointedly removed Nick's hand from her leg.

“Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just thought we would revisit some old times.” Nick said with his hands up in a surrendering motion.

“Well, we can't. I think we've revisited some old times enough for one night.” Veronica said quietly.

“You mean because of what your friend Betty said?” Nick spoke, sounding comforting.

“I just don't know what got into her.” Veronica spoke dejectedly.

“Maybe she just got a little jealous. Seeing you with an old friend.” Nick said as he rose from his chair to make them a drink.

“Maybe. She's never been like that to me before.” Veronica whispered. She didn't see Nick putting something into her drink.

“Well, maybe she'll be fine tomorrow. For now, let's share a drink. Not for old times, but for whatever may come in the future.” Nick spoke as he handed Veronica a glass.

Veronica stared into the glass for a few moments. She can't help but think about Betty and what happened between them. This led to thoughts about Archie and the awkward position this would put him in if she and Betty couldn't be friends anymore. Maybe she should have just gone home with Archie instead of pushing him away.

“Veronica? You okay?” Nick asked, concerned.

“Um, yeah. Just thinking I should go see Betty.” Veronica spoke distractedly.

“Well, then. A toast for the road.” Nick said charmingly as he held his glass up to clink with hers.

“Sure. I could use the liquid courage for seeing what's happening with her.” Veronica said as she clinked glasses with Nick before taking a large drink.

“Maybe you should have a game plan for what you're going to say.” Nick suggested and Veronica gave him a small smile.

“Maybe I should. Want to be my sounding board?” Veronica asked.

“Of course.” Nick said with a smile as Veronica began throwing ideas of what to say to Betty his way.

Veronica had been talking to Nick about what kinds of things she was thinking of saying to Betty, when she felt more than a little drunk. She didn't think she had had that much to drink, but maybe it was a combination of everything she had done for the night. Veronica could feel herself swaying in her seat.

“Veronica? Are you okay?” Nick asked her from what sounded far away.

“Yeah, I'm. Maybe I should wait to talk to Betty tomorrow.” Veronica said as she put a hand to her head.

“You know you are more than welcome to stay here tonight. As friends of course.” Nick said as he helped her up from the chair and began leading her to the bed. Veronica knew something wasn't right and tried to pull away from Nick.

“No. No. I'm just going to get a ride.” Veronica said as she pulled her phone out and pressed the speed dial for Archie as Nick pulled her phone from her hand.

“Veronica, you don't want to call a cab this late. Just stay. I can have my driver drop you off at home in 

the morning. No problem.” Nick was trying to contain his excitement and continue to sound comforting as he tossed Veronica's phone into the chair she had just vacated. He was unaware that Veronica hadn't intended on calling a cab.

~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~

Archie pulled his phone from his pocket and answered immediately upon seeing Veronica's name flash across the screen.

“Ronnie? Everything okay?” Archie answered. His eyebrows drew together as he heard who he knew to be Nick trying to convince Veronica to stay in his hotel room. Before he could get angry enough to hang up, he heard Veronica trying to say no. Archie's eyes widened as he realized that something didn't sound quite right with his girlfriend's voice. Before he could think about anything more, he found himself grabbing his jacket and his father's keys and jumping in the truck toward the Five Seasons.

~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~

Veronica knew something wasn't right. She felt exhausted and her arms and legs weren't cooperating with what she was trying to do. She was fighting sleep as hard as she could as she saw Nick maneuvering her on his bed.

“No.” Veronica struggled to say.

“What was that, Veronica? I couldn't quite hear you.” Nick said with a smirk as he began to take his shirt off.

“I… said…. no...” Veronica said as she attempted to push herself up and off the bed. All she succeeded in doing was almost falling to the floor.

“Oops. Wouldn't want you falling and getting hurt would we?” Nick said as he easily lifter her back onto the bed.

“Why..?” Veronica said as she continued trying to make her limbs respond as she fought sleep. She was losing the battle.

“Because I always wanted you Veronica. But you've always been such a tease. So if this is the only way I can have this, then so be it.” Nick spoke as he lay himself over Veronica, pinning her down. No matter how hard she fought, Veronica couldn't win the battle against the sleep pulling her under. Her eyes were just closing as she thought she heard a crash.

~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~

Archie knew he was speeding and couldn't find it in himself to care. All he cared about was getting to Veronica. From what he was hearing on the still open phone line, he didn't have much longer to get to Ronnie. Archie screeched to a halt outside the Five Seasons and ran inside, leaving the truck running and the door open as he sprinted past the front desk. Archie forewent the elevator, sprinting up the stairwell.

When Archie got to the door of Nick's room, he didn't even hesitate before slamming his entire body into it. The door didn't last Archie's assault and he quickly took in the room. From Nick turning around in shock without a shirt, to Veronica lying on the bed, unmoving. He couldn't get farther as all he could see was red with his rage. Archie let out a roar as he tackled Nick away from Veronica and began hitting him. He was barely able to pull himself away as Nick went slack. Archie's only thought was getting to Ronnie and making sure she was okay.

Archie jumped up onto the bed and gently grabbed Veronica's face in his hands.

“Ronnie! Veronica, wake up!” Archie brushed a hand through her hair as he tried to gently shake her awake. Not getting a response from her, Archie reached over and grabbed the hotel phone from the stand next to the bed. When the front desk answered, Archie yelled into the phone that he needed an ambulance, hotel security, and the cops in that order and immediately. As soon as he spoke the words to the startled front desk attendant, Archie dropped the phone and went back to focusing on Veronica. He sat and pulled her gently into his lap, rocking her while continuously whispering comforting words to her. Archie didn't want her waking up terrified. He whipped his jacket off and lay it over Veronica, remembering how she said his jacket smelled like him and how much she loved it. Archie just hoped it would help her when she woke up.

It had only been five minutes before hotel security had made their way to the room and secured Nick while checking on the ambulance for Veronica. Archie barely paid them any attention, his full focus being on his girlfriend. As security removed a rousing Nick from the room, Veronica began to stir in Archie's arms.

“Archie.” Veronica whispered before even opening her eyes. Archie immediately lowered his forehead to hers as he continued gently rocking her.

“You're okay, Ronnie. I'm here. You're safe.” Archie continued whispering to her.

“What? What happened?” Veronica spoke quietly as she opened her eyes. Archie lifted his head and looked into her eyes as he watched the memory of what happened come into Veronica's eyes.

“Hey, Ronnie. Look at me. Keep looking at me. You're okay now. I got here before anything happened, I promise.” Archie spoke slowly and clearly to her, hoping the words broke through the confusion he saw on her face.

“Archie.” Veronica began to cry as she wrapped her arms around Archie's neck. He pulled her closer and continued whispering reassurances to her. That's when they heard the sirens from the ambulance outside the hotel.

~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~

An hour later, Archie was pacing the hospital waiting room, waiting on Veronica's parents and his father to arrive. His father was getting a ride from Betty since Archie had kind of stolen his truck. Veronica's parents hadn't said anything other than that they were on their way. Archie didn't care about any of it though. He just wanted a doctor to come out and tell him that Ronnie really was okay. She still hadn't been quite with it when the paramedics had taken her from the hotel room. Every time he thought about what had almost happened, he was overcome with rage and the strong desire to go find where Nick was being held and beat him to a pulp once again. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard commotion coming from his right and he looked up to see his father, Betty, and Veronica's parents all running towards him. Before they could say anything or ask any questions, Archie held his hands out and told him everything he knew.

“It's my fault. She was trying so hard to please me. I just kept pushing her to be charming with him.” Hiram spoke self deprecatingly.

“Well, if it's your fault, then it's partially mine. I just kept encouraging her to try and make you happy. I told her to do whatever it took. What kind of mother does that make me?” Hermione added.

“Hey. It's neither of your faults. This is that boy's fault. Just his and his alone. All of the blame lies with him and I have no doubt that either of you are going to let it go.” Fred spoke encouragingly from next to them.

“I doubt Veronica will let it slide either. She doesn't exactly take things lying down.” Betty spoke with a slight smile.

“Yeah. She's one of the toughest people I know.” Archie spoke as he continued looking at the doors where the doctors had whisked his girlfriend.

“Thank you, Archie. For protecting her.” Hermione told Archie with a sad smile.

“Yes, Archie. Thank you. And I apologize for my behavior towards you at dinner the other night. I clearly misjudged you. Please forgive me and disregard what I said. You clearly have my Veronica's best interests at heart.” Hiram spoke with respect clear in his voice.

“Thank you, Mr. Lodge. I just want Ronnie to be okay.” Archie said worriedly.

~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~

When Veronica woke up, the first thing she felt was someone holding her left hand tightly. So she opened her eyes and looked to see who's hand seemed to be attached to her own. Her eyes immediately met Archie's and she felt tears welling in her eyes. Archie hurriedly stood up and brushed her hair back with his free hand.

“Hey, Ronnie. It's okay. You're okay. Your parents and my dad are here. Betty too. I just sent them out to get some coffee and maybe something to eat.” Archie whispered to her.  
“I'm really okay?” Veronica asked hesitantly.

“Yes. You're really okay. I promise.” Archie swore to her.

“Thank you, Archie. For getting there in time.” Veronica spoke as she reached for him with her free hand.

“I wouldn't say in time. In time would have been before he was able to drug you at all. I knew I shouldn't have left you there alone with him. I just knew it!” Archie quietly berated himself.

“Hey, stop. You did get there in time. I'm the one who insisted on staying there by myself. I thought I knew him. Clearly I was wrong about him.” Veronica spoke as the tears began falling. Archie immediately pulled her close to him as he spoke soothing words in her ear.

“This isn't on you, Ronnie. It's on him. Never you.” Archie swore to her as he placed a gentle kiss to her hair.

“I love you, Archie. I love you so much.” Ronnie spoke as she gripped him to her tigher.

“Oh god, Ronnie. I love you too.” Archie responded while clutching her small frame to his own.

~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~

Clinging to each other is how Fred, Betty, Hermione, and Hiram found them. With a slight smile towards Fred, Hiram turned and walked away with his wife to give Archie and Veronica some alone time. Fred found himself following them out, with one last prideful look at his son. Betty couldn't help herself. She stood there watching the two of them for a few moments before coming into the room. Veronica clearly sensed her presence and pulled away from Archie.

“Betty.” Veronica spoke with what sounded like relief. One look between the two girls was all it took for Betty to rush to the bed and pull Veronica into her arms.

“I'm so sorry, V. I promise I'll explain everything, but just know that I'm so sorry and I didn't mean any of it.” Betty spoke quickly.

“Take a breath, B. I know there is something going on with you. I was actually planning on coming and confronting you tonight to see what the hell is going on. I know you would never say and mean anything like that to me. I love you, B.” Veronica reassured the blonde.

“I love you, V.” Betty said with a watery smile.

 

_**Okay, I know it was a super quick one guys. Just something that popped into my head and I felt I had to get down before I lost it! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! And feel free to shoot me any prompts you can think of as well.** _

_**~Sarah~** _


End file.
